This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In some drilling and production systems, hangers, such as a tubing hanger, may be used to suspend strings of tubing for various flows in and out of a well. Such hangers may be disposed within a wellhead that supports both the hanger and the string. For example, after drilling, a tubing hanger may be lowered into a wellhead and supported on a ledge or landing within a casing to facilitate the flow of hydrocarbons out of the well. Unfortunately, casings with preformed ledges or landings reduce the size of the bore, which requires either smaller drilling equipment to fit through the bore or larger more expensive casings with larger bores.